The present invention relates to a ventilation grill having a housing, which, firstly, forms an opening in which fins are installed, and secondly, possesses a rear wall with slots which is provided with a movable slot damper.
Ventilation grills are known in multifarious forms and designs. They serve to supply and extract air, for example, in ducted applications, and have vertical or horizontal drop fins at the front. They can be made from metal or plastic and serve multifarious applications.
In existing ventilation grills the fins are located in their own housing frame, from which corresponding lateral strips are bent away in the form of a collar for the purpose of locating this housing frame. A second frame, which supports the arrangement with the slot damper is then mounted on the housing frame. As a rule, most of the parts of this known ventilation grill are joined by welding, and this results in substantial problems in the working of finished or coated sheets.
Furthermore, in known ventilation grills, there are junctions from one part of the frame to the other which, for example, deflect air jets and lead to eddies inside the ventilation grill. Moreover, substantial deposits of dust, which are not desirable on account of hygiene, form at these shoulders.
Accordingly, the inventors set themselves the task of developing a ventilation grill of the type mentioned above with which these disadvantages are avoided, and with which, in particular, manufacturing is facilitated and for this reason more cost-effective. Furthermore, the use of material is to be kept as low as possible, and cleaning of the ventilation grill is to be facilitated.